To Tell You The Truth
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Takes Place during my other story "Missing Signals" Henry and Charming are awake late at night and talk- One shot.


**To Tell You The Truth **

**Takes Place during my other story "Missing Signals" Henry and Charming are awake late at night and talk- One shot.**

**A/N: I CRAVE FOR HENRY AND CHARMING STORIES AND SCENES ON THE SHOW SO GAVE IT A TRY. TAKES PLACE WHEN HENRY IS LIVING WITH EMMA AND HIS GRANDPARENTS... BETWEEN CHAPTERS 34 AND 37. **

**ENJOY! **

Charming sat on the living room couch after everyone else had gone to bed. Grumpy and Sneezy were right outside taking sides to guard the door of the aparment. August had gone to B&B to get some clean clothes since he insisted on staying with them. To protect them, but it was getting late and as hard as it was for him to accept what had happened in the past, the boy was a good person and he actually cared for Emma.

"Grandpa?" Henry said groggily "What are you doing up?" James lifted his face to look at the young boy. He had never really payed much attention but now that they were alone he noticed how much Henry actually took after his wife. He smiled at the thought of the little baby he was going to have soon. It would not make up for lost time with Emma but he couldnt help to feel more than happy for that second chance, even with all the madness going around.

"Hey" James said sweetly "Well... just thinking buddy" Henry took a sit next to him and shivered for a moment "What about you?"

Henry looked up at the prince "I'm worried I guess" the little boy shrugged "About grandma and Emma and... well... everything" James placed a hand on Henry's back and the boy cuddled closer to him "We are going to be okay right?"

"Henry" James said sweetly "I know this is a lot, but yes we will" Henry could sense his voice was shaky but didn't say anything "I promise"

"And there is my mom... well the Evil Queen... I dont know why she hasn't tried to take me away... but it cant be good, he will hurt you because of me"

"Don't say that" James said quickly "I would never let her hurt you, not again, not ever... and certainly not Emma or Snow"

"Yeah but.." Henry said "Aren't you scared?" James looked away from Henry for a moment... silence wrapped them as Henry knew that his grandfather didnt like to let his worry show.

"Yes" James admitted "To tell you the truth ... I am afraid... of everything that might happen..." He trailed off "Of losing all I love"

"Have you been this scared before?" Henry waited once more for him to process his words. James turned around to see Emma's baby blanket that rested on the arm of the couch... she had left it in his roomj ust moments before and he had taken it downstairs with him. He took it and traced Emma's name with his fingers slowly. Henry felt ashamed for what he had done.

"Yes" James swallowed hard "The day Emma was born... she was born before the wardrobe was finished and she had to go in alone, as I carried her to the nursery... I was so afraid of what might happen to her, but I couldnt allow myself to be weak... she needed me, so for those brief moments I held her in my arms, I held on to her for life. I needed to be her father right there" Henry saw a single tear roll down the prince's cheek "But... I dont need to burden you with this"

"It's okay" Henry smiled up at him "I don't mind, I know how hard it was for you to give her up...but it's going to be cool having a baby around... althought they cry a lot" James chuckled slightly cleaning the tears from his face.

"Yeah" James told him "It will be quite a challenge... I just hope we make it home before the baby is born" Henry touched his arm.

"I know we will" Henry said reassuringly "Because we are together..." James looked at his grandson adoringly and Henry hugged him thiightly "And..."

"What is it?" James asked still holding him.

"We have Emma and all of your friends... and you and grandma are together... it was all because of Emma and it was all because of..."

"Love" his grandfather said "The most powerful magic of all" Henry smiled at him and cuddled next to him... James reached for a blanket next to him and wrapped the boy with it.

"Grandpa?" Henry whispered "I love you" James smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too...Now close your eyes" Henry nodded and did as he was told. He could listen to James's heartbeat that helped him sleep.

* * *

About an hour later, The prince picked his grandson tenderly and headed to Emma's room. August was not back yet, he thought as he watched his daugther sleep pacefuly.. she would freak out if she knew that he hadnt returned. Emma opened her eyes slowly "Dad?"

"Sh..." James said placing Henry by her side "Go back to sleep, its fine" Emma looked at her father. In the few months that she had got to know her parents. she was surprised of how good she was to read her father.

"August isnt back yet is he?" Emma asked quietly as James tucked Henry in. James waved his head "What if..."

"He will" James assured her "I will stay up to make sure he does"

"I...You dont have to do that" Emma said smiling "It's okay... I will..."

"No" Her father said firmly siting by her side of the bed "You stay here with Henry and I will wait for Pinocchio"

"August" Emma corrected and James smiled "I like August better"

"Fine... August" James said. Silence... "Emma?"

"You dont like him much, do you?" Emma could see her father smile in the dim light of the opened door.

"Well" James smiled "Maybe a little..."

"Just a little?" Emma asked feeling stupid and like a teenager.

"Yes" James admitted "Now go back to bed, I will stay waiting for him..." Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. James watched his baby girl and grandson sleep soundly and then there was a click on the door. He stood up slowly and closed the door behind him.

"Sir?" August looked curiously at Emma's father "Are you okay?" James smiled

"To tell you the truth... I am" James handed August a pillow and a couple blankets "Good night"

"Good night" August smiled "And thank you"

"For what?" James ceased an eyebrow.

"For waiting for me, and worrying... even After all I did" James grinned at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" James smiled sweetly "But you're welcome"

"Emma is lucky to have you" August said boldly. James could sense August's voice breaking.

"And your father, he will be so happy to see you" James smiled "I promise you he will be back to you soon" August looked at the prince with enormous respect. "And that's a promise"

* * *

**AWWWWW I LOVED IT LOL! AND THERE IS TWO INTERACTIONS WE DONT SEE MUCH AND WELL I COULDNT RESIST HAVING A SMALL EMMA AND HER DADDY MOMENT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN :) **


End file.
